Comfort
by HyenaYu
Summary: SUMMARY: The entire school population finds out that Misaki is a worker in the maid cafe! She is in a state of mass after the school population decides to make their fair carnival revolve around her maid cafe. As frustration takes over her, Usui Takumi comes in to reassure her. AN: Please check it out!


**Sometimes we all just need to pause and think.**

**Really think.**

**When was the last time we acted out of pure kindness? Out of genuine concern for the one in despair?**

Today was just plain crappy.

No, scratch that previous thought. Today was freaking _**hell**_.

Ayuzawa Misaki stood in the student council room, silently fuming about every single thing she had to deal with.

No one was around to witness her at her current state. Even if there were anyone that did happen to pass by, they would have already scrammed, knowing for a fact that it would be pointless trying to talk Seika highschool's kaichou out of whatever mood she was in. They weren't masochistic; _no one_ wanted to face kaichou on her crappy days.

Misaki crossed her arms fiercely over her chest and leaned against the windows. How did things turn out to be like this? She had planned everything out perfectly from head to toe. She had gone over the proceedings of Seika's annual festival with the student body **so many times** that she could have recited them even in her sleep. She had been confident that everything was going to go perfectly. She knew in her guts that nothing could have gone wrong...and yet, it did. **_How?_**

She didn't know. She didn't see this as a possibility. She couldn't have thought of that as a possibility because it was just a stupid rumor!

The entire school somehow figured out that she was working as a maid in her beloved Maid Cafe and humored her by adjusting the _whole theme_ of the festival so that it resembled the atmosphere of **her maid cafe.**

It wasn't reasonable of Misaki to be frustrated at the maid cafe because well...she is an employee there. She didn't have a right to curse the cafe when all the manager did was take her in under her roof, giving her just the right amount of salary for her family to get by. She didn't have a right to feel intense hatred towards anyone but herself for keeping this a secret. For being so elusive and naive that her secret would have stayed a secret for long.

Now, everyone knew that she was a deceitful liar; that she was a girl that provided service to others.

All of her reputation, all of the hard work she had dedicated to developing the student body into a better version had crumbled away because of a single occupation she had to take for a living. It was so unfair!

Misaki groaned and dragged herself down to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees. Her situation was so hopeless; she couldn't see a way she could fix the case to make it better. Honestly, transferring schools sounded pleasant to her ears. She would rather do that than face everyone in Seika highschool. Except...she would be perceived as a coward. Even if her previous reputation was ruined, Misaki knew that she had to withhold some of her dignity. She wasn't going to be one of those pushovers that transfer schools every time an incident similar to this happens to her. If students in Seika found out, going to other schools will eventually lead her to the same conclusion. Honestly, having social media around was such a pain in the ass. Screw modern technology and its efficiency. Why did they even exist? They were so expensive and time-consuming!

The silence in the barren student council room gets disrupted by a sudden creak of the door opening. Misaki, trapped in her own turbulent thoughts hears none of it. Instead, she continues to worry about the possible scenarios of the future. Tears of frustration brim in the corner of her eyes and she swallowed down the sudden lump that forms in her throat. Her body starts to shake as she finds an obstacle after another, impediment after a possible solution out of her situation.

Takumi Usui sees all of this and stands there clenching his fist. If only if he could have protected her from all of this, then she wouldn't have to go through any of this. Though he knows that he teases Misaki a lot, not once did he have any malicious intents on letting the school population know about her secret-he knew how much she wanted to keep her two identities far apart from one another. Usui sighs and walks into the council room, swiftly locking the door in place so that the conversation they have can stay private and secluded. He then leans against the door and watches Misaki as sobs start to rack her body. Usui sees this and straightens up before hurrying over to her. There is no hesitation as he envelops Misaki into his arms, and Misaki, sensing that it was him, cries harder and clings onto his shirt for dear life. She unleashes all of her frustrations, disappointment, and sadness in his calming presence. Usui only holds her while gently rubbing her on the back. 15 minutes pass and Misaki no longer feel the tears brimming in her eyes. She sniffles and puts herself on Usui's lap before hugging him around the waist. Usui sits there, blushing slightly at their current position and thanks himself for remembering to lock the door. He would hate it if someone came in and interrupted their intimacy. The shock of their position beginning to wear off, Usui hugs Misaki back and puts his chin lightly on her head. They stay in this position for a long time in comfortable silence.

"Thank you," Misaki whispers into Usui's chest.

Usui blushes furiously and clears his throat before replying, "Anything for my Ayuzawa."

The two stay entangled in each other's presence for a long time.

* * *

"Ayuzawa~ Ayuzawa~ My legs are sore, can you get up?"

Misaki groans and snuggles herself deeper into Usui's chest. "5 more minutes...Just...let me stay like this for 5 more minutes..."

"No can do Ayuzawa, it's getting pretty late. You have to get off of me so that I can walk you home and not get suspected of murdering you in the dead of night,' Usui swiftly replies with a lopsided grin on his face.

Misaki groans again before untangling herself from him, immediately noticing the warmth that has escaped her and stands up, shaking her feet and stretching her arms. Man, she has been sitting for way too long.

Usui is already by the door, "Come on kaichou, we've got to go."

Misaki nods and clears her belongings into her school bag. She rushes out the door and locks the student council room with the key, "Let's go."

* * *

The walk back home is quiet, with Misaki silently finding a solution to her problems. Usui sees all of this and grabs Misaki's hand before entangling his with hers. Misaki looks at it with a blush settling across her face. She then returns her vision to the road in front of her before realizing the bold move she did when she was attacked with a series of tears. She uses her free hand to slap herself lightly in the face before dragging it down with an "ugh." What the hell? Why did she do that? Now he was going to think of her as a pervert!

"If you're thinking about the intimate position we were doing in the student council room, don't worry about it. I thoroughly enjoyed comforting my Ayuzawa. It wasn't embarrassing at all so don't worry about it, ne?"

Misaki looks at Usui with consternation before questioning him, "How did you even know I was thinking about that?"

Usui turns his head and faces her before replying, "I know you."

The two high schoolers stop in the middle of the road back home and wordlessly gaze into each other's eyes. The atmosphere is filled with a sudden need for contact and Usui presses her to him before connecting their lips together. The two kiss each other desperately to convey this indescribable feeling in their chest that makes them want each other more, more and more. The kiss deepens, and Usui slips a tongue into her mouth. The two dance with each other before pulling apart, panting heavily.

Usui smiles with a slight blush and says, "Ayuzawa is so sly, always giving me that cute look that makes me want to kiss you forever."

Misaki shoots him a look before replying, "I don't want to die on you, you perverted alien Usui!"

"Don't be afraid of going to school tomorrow," Usui tells her out of the blue, "I'll be there for you."

Misaki turns into a shade resembling a tomato before punching him lightly, "Baka Usui."

* * *

**AN: I'm not exactly proud of this one... :( It's lacking some juicy details. oh well. Hope that there are some people that enjoy this oneshot!**


End file.
